United by Death
by crisundomiel
Summary: This is the sequel to my other short story called Whether in life or in Death hope you enjoy it.


Summary: This is the sequel to the story "Weather in Life or in Death" and I hope you like it. Disclaimer: Nope, these characters are not mine, they belong to J. K. Rowling so don't sue me, ok? "United by death" 

By crisundomiel

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Requirement room waiting for Ginny and he was thinking about what she had told him on the day before." She loves me not." he repeated over and over again.

They had been meeting there secretly for almost six months now and inside that room they had experienced all the pleasures that flesh can give, they had learned all there was to learn about their bodies. They knew all there was to know about each other. All that time Draco had come to believe that Ginny was beginning to have feelings for him. That she had forgotten all about Scar head, but he couldn't be more wrong. " I love her with all my soul, a soul I did not knew I have before I met her. I would turn myself inside out for her, but still she cares not."

He had loved her since the first time he had ever seen her but Potter was all she could see. He had lover her, desperately until fate had brought them together changing his life forever. They had become confidents at first but in time they had become more than that, they had become lovers. But there was all he was ever going to have from her for her heart was already taken.

Ginny was lost in a reverie of the last day events when she approached the requirement room and Draco's question was echoing in her head. "Do you love me?" She did not love him, well at least not as much as she loved Harry. But she cared about him. They had lost their innocence together. They had explored each other in every possible way. No one knew her better then him and he was the one person she trusted the most.

She walked in the requirement room and she found him there sitting on the floor and as soon as their eyes met she knew that something was wrong, that he had changed for he had looked at her with his icy blue eyes drenched in pain. The ice that had settled in there had put out the flame that used to burn there whenever he looked at her and she knew she had lost him forever.

Draco looked inside her eyes and he got lost. He loved her so much. His body yearned for hers, his soul needed hers to be whole, his heart needed hers to keep pounding. He wanted her so bad so desperately, so deeply. He wanted her to be his wife, the mother of his children. He wanted to grow old with her, die old lying in her arms. He wanted her to be his and his alone.

But she would never be his would she? Potter had won once more. He had stolen her heart away, he had taken her soul and he had taken over her mind. He hated him so much. He wanted him out of the way. He wanted him far from Ginny. He wanted him dead. But even if he did it he would still beat him for Ginny would fade away in grief and sorrow.

"Draco what's …" Her voice was caught in her throat.

"Ginny, do you love me?"

She was caught up by surprise. Why was he asking her that again when he new the answer so well? What was he up too?

"Ginny?"

"Draco, as I said before. I care about you. I care about you a lot. But I… I don't…"

"It's him isn't it? You're still in love with him."

"Draco please, why are you doing this. It's not like you're in love with me or anything so why are you…"

"I love you Ginny. I love so much." tears rolling down his cheeks. Ginny's heart sank.

"You what?" she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you be mine?" He stretched his hand towards her but she didn't take it.

She stood there mouth agape. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to say. If she took his hand she would spend all her life living a lie and she would regret it every single day.

Draco stood there with his hand stretched towards her, his heart getting smaller with every second that passed by.

"No, Draco I don't. I'm still in love with Harry."

His heart stopped. Her words unleashed an excruciating pain that was killing his soul, killing him. His arm dropped and his tears dried out. He stood up his eyes were soulless. He was dead inside and soon he would be dead outside too.

Ginny took a few steps back, Draco was looking at her in a way that had made her blood freeze in her veins.

"So you choose death." She watched him as he drew his wand out and she opened her mouth but she dropped dead before she could have time to scream.

Draco leaned and he picked her lifeless body from the ground. He wrapped his arms around her for one last time soaking her pale face with tears of bitterness and sorrowfulness. He gave her a soft kiss on her dead lips and he let the pain guide him.

Lost, empty, cold, drenched and hollow he pointed his wand at his own heart. He gave her one last look.

"Avada Kedavra" He cried and his lifeless body dropped alongside Ginny's.

Whether in life or in death they were meant to be, he had always known it in his heart. They hadn't made it in life but now they had been united by death and their souls would remain together for all eternity.

The end


End file.
